


He's Changed

by insomniabelike



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: When Wrath makes an appearance, things... don't go so well
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Advance Warning: This fic may get a bit dark. Don't read if you're triggered by Kidnapping or Violence/Torture  
> I'll have more individual warnings before chapters, but those are the big ones at the moment.

The sides were talking. Thomas had just been hanging out with his friend, and suddenly got really mad at her for absolutely no reason. Logan felt something in the back of his head. He knew why. He definitely knew what it was. He couldn't think of it. Fuck, why couldn't he remember?

"I don't know why I got mad and she's going to hate me now-" Thomas continued to ramble

Logan concentrated more. Suddenly, he realized. "Oh fuck..."

"You figured something out, Logan?" Janus asked. 

"I think he's trying to make himself visible. I think it's him." Logan said, fully aware that Janus would know who he was talking about, as would the others. 

"Oh shit.." Virgil muttered

"Oh god..." Roman muttered at the same time.

"Are we sure? Thomas could've just been on edge today, yeah? It could've been a result of stress" Patton said, sounding a bit frantic at the end.

"No... I think it's him.."

"Who?" Thomas asked. 

"Well this is certainly _wonderful_ " Janus said.

"We need to do something!" Patton cried out. "He's dangerous!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Thomas asked, getting scared. 

"Oh, it's fairly simple, darling-" Said a voice from behind Logan. Oh no, it was _his_ voice. Logan heard a snap and then he vanished. The figure stepped forward where Logan had been, smirking, but not before the others heard an agonized scream that was definitely Logan. "-I'm here now." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThinGs-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Knives, Blood, Violence

Logan only saw blackness. He only felt pain. He felt like he'd been stabbed several times in his stomach. He looked down. Oh, wow, look at that. There was a knife sticking out of his stomach and blood was soaking through his shirt. His vision and thoughts were blurry. He couldn't think. What should he do? He was going to pass out. He knew that. Too much blood loss. But he couldn't figure out how to stop the bleeding. He tried to think, but he felt heavy. His eyelids closed and he passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Who are you?! What did you do to Logan?!" Thomas asked, alarmed.

"Bring him back!" Virgil yelled at Wrath. 

"Sorry, Virgie, no can do."

"Don't call me that" Virgil snarled. 

"Who are you!?" Thomas demanded.

"Hiya, sweetie" Wrath said, turning toward Thomas. "I'm Wrath. Good to finally meet you."

"Where's Logan!?"

"Oh, in an undisclosed location. Nothing fatal was done to him.... yet"

"Why did you take him?!" Patton yelled, trying to sound tough, but was shaking like a leaf.

"He was pissing me off." Wrath said. "Trying to expose my existence to our dear host before I could. I just had to harm him in some way. Plus, he's the only one who can remotely do anything to me. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Don't hurt him, you bastard!" Roman shouted at the orange side

"Awww, bit too late for that one."

"What did you do?!" Janus angrily demanded

"Oh, just a few stab wounds to the stomach. Nothing that will kill him yet."

There were 5 simultaneous shouts of "What!?"

Patton started to cry, Roman brought out his sword and looked about ready to stab Wrath back, Janus looked like he was hyperventilating, and Virgil did as well. Thomas looked like a mix of the 4. 

"We need to find him and help him!" Patton cried.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Wrath said.

"Why not!?"

"Well... I'll stab you as well. But in a fatal spot. I don't like people trying to stop me. He deserves it. He tried to expose me. I don't like that. So he feels my Wrath." Wrath smiled to himself at the half joke he made. "Ah, name puns are fun, Patton, I can see why you did them. Pity they stopped. You were so much funnier back in the first episodes."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm calling you not funny. You're not funny, Patton."

"HEY!" Virgil shouted. "Yes he is! He's the funniest side here! His jokes are great!"

"Oh yes, defend the manipulator. Just like you've been trained to. Little Mr. Perfect Happy Pappy Patton. Totally cares about all his 'kiddos' and will do anything to protect them and will listen to them, but only if they agree with his opinion, right? He wouldn't send them away for something they can't control or for sharing their opinions or anything." Wrath smirked. 

"Patton's not a manipulator!" Roman shouted. 

"We both know that's not true, you've been on the receiving end before. But while we're talking to you, let's talk about how your confidence is all fake. You're so high and mighty, when in reality, you're so sad and you think so little of yourself, it's pathetic, really. You're pathetic."

"Leave them alone!" Janus shouted at him. 

"Ah, Mr. Liar. Shall we talk about you now? Or maybe we could talk about how you have a crush on the side that has no feelings. Well, you had no chance anyways, no one cares about liars. And you're a liar. That's all you'll ever be." Wrath was on a roll now. 

"And Virgie. Poor Virgie, so sad, the others were mean to you, so you ducked out. You endangered your host for your own selfish reasons. You're a selfish prick. You were so insulted and so bullied, that you literally ducked out, then you insulted the other sides. You've said so many mean things to Roman, so many things to Logan, why are you such a hypocrite. You're a hypocritical selfish bitch. You want so badly to be scary, but you're not. You're weak and pathetic." He snarled.

"And don't get me started on _you,_ Thomas. Mr. 'I can't solve my own problems so I make my emotionally unstable and idiotic sides figure things out for me' Sanders"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and harm your friend further." Wrath smiled, though it was fueled with no happiness. "I'll see you soon, darlings."

And with that, the orange side sunk out and into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, the insults physically hurt me, i don't believe that stuff, do not hate me- fkaljssakds


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Torture :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Needles, Knives, Blood, and Much Pain

Wrath sunk down into his room. There was a passed out Logan. 

"Of course. He's pathetic and weak, what else did I expect." Wrath snorted to himself. He kicked Logan in the chest. "Wake up, you little bitch!" He yelled at Logan.

Logan groaned and opened his eyes, pain erupting throughout his entire torso. 

"Why hello. Are you ready for more pain?"

"N-No" Logan coughed and blood came out of his mouth. 

"Oh, I should get that injury fixed up. Wouldn't want you dying on me yet." Wrath gave him a malicious grin. He yanked Logan up roughly and laid him on some sort of metal operating table. The metal was cold and he hissed. 

Wrath brought out a needle. He put something on the end of it. Then he grabbed the knife and yanked it out roughly. Logan screamed again, and the wound started bleeding again. Wrath grinned some more, then shoved the needle through his skin. He started stitching up Logan's injury very sloppily. Logan was screaming in pain all the while. Eventually, it stopped. Logan was dizzy from the pain. His throat hurt from screaming. 

He laid his head back on the table, trying to calm himself.

"Oh, don't think we're done, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sifklaskjsda i have some things planned for the next few chapters and thought they deserved their own chapter. Plus, I'm trying to keep myself in a good mood at the moment, so we're gonna leave the gruesome things for next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS ONE: Needles, Mentions of Dissecting, Knives, Stitches, and Crying-  
> THIS GETS SORT OF DARK, SO IF YOU ARE AT ALL TRIGGERED BY VIOLENCE OR ANYTHING, LEAVE PLEASE

Logan nearly groaned. Not done? What else was he going to do?

Wrath brought out a rather sharp looking knife and grinned at him, but unlike Patton's or Roman's grins, this one made him uneasy. He felt... scared. 

That was a ridiculous thought. Him _feeling_ something. He didn't feel. He was Logic. Logic didn't have feelings.

...but then why was he feeling scared now?

"Oh, honey, are you ready for some more fun?" Wrath said.

"N-no" Logan said, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Oh, don't worry. This one's going to be much worse. You know us sides can't die, so I can do pretty much anything to you, and you can't die. That's gonna be so fun, don't you think?"

Logan shook his head, terrified now. 

"We can't have you screaming like that during this one. So maybe we should take some precautions. Shut your mouth and don't open it or else this will be so much work."

Logan made sure to keep his mouth shut.

Wrath brought out the bloody needle from before and put some more of the stitching material thing on the end of it. He then pulled Logan's bottom lip out. Logan realized what was about to happen and he only had a split second to be shocked before Wrath stuck the needle through his bottom lip. It hurt. It hurt so much. He held back a scream as the needle was stabbed through his top lip, before being stuck through a different spot on his bottom lip. Wrath was sewing his mouth shut.

"Now maybe the others will have an excuse for not listening to your useless input." Wrath laughed. 

After a while, he finished. Logan tried to speak, but he couldn't move his mouth. Goddamnit, Wrath was obviously good at doing this when he tried. 

"Yay, now we can get on to the real fun." Wrath smirked. "You like experiments, don't you? You know how scientists will dissect things to see how they work? I thought, it'd be so fun to be part of one of those experiments, right? I thought that maybe... I could dissect you like you would an animal. But you're alive and breathing, so it'll be even more fun!" Wrath laughed. 

Logan started hyperventilating and he teared up, shaking his head frantically. 

"Oh, what was that Logan? You'd happily participate in my experiment? Yay!" Wrath brought out a rather sinister looking knife. He first cut off Logan's shirt. He had to have access to Logan's stomach area, obviously. That's what he decided to do. 

Wrath looked down at Logan, seemingly contemplating something. He slowly brought the knife down and lightly pressed the sharp side against his arm. He pressed down and the knife dug into Logan's skin. He cried out. 

"Oooo, we should cut you up some first!" Wrath said excitedly. 

"And while we're at it! Let's make you hurt in some other ways!" 

Wrath started randomly slicing at Logan's skin, all while sending insults his way. 

Logan had tears streaming down his face from the pain and words that were being thrown at him. 

"Awww, Mr. Robot does have feelings after all? Pathetic. Logic doesn't have feelings. You're defective. Ooo, another reason to dissect you. We can look at what a defective side looks like!" 

Logan sobbed. 

"Oh, look, the others aren't even looking for you. They totally would've been here by now if they cared. Poor Mr. Robot isn't cared about? Aww. I mean we already knew. Who would care about you, you worthless, pathetic, prick"

Wrath had a point. They could've found him by now, most likely. They just... don't care. That thought caused Logan to cry more. 

"Time for more fun!" 

He felt a burning stinging sensation in his stomach. It hurt worse than the sewing up and the stabbing combined. He cried out, though it was muffled since his mouth was still sewed shut, then he passed out from pain... again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more torture in the next chapter-  
> Though I'm off to write a snow day fic cause it's snowing for the first time in 2 years where I am, and it's exciting so I'm going to commemorate it. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others panic while trying to find Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Electric Chair Thing, Blood, Cuts, The Mouth Sewed Shut Thing  
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE THINGS PLEASE LEAVE, STAY SAFE, EAT SOME FOOD, GET HYDRATED, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED AT ALL BY ANY OF THE WARNINGS

Once Wrath sunk out, the room erupted into chaos.

Patton collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Janus started shouting about something, none of the others could tell. Virgil had started panicking in the corner, but his voice was so distorted the others couldn't understand his mutterings. Roman was screaming about something, most likely threats to Wrath. Thomas looked a mess, feeling all of the sides emotions. 

"WHAT UP, DWEEBS" Remus said, rising up, unaware of what had been happening. All the others turned and looked at him. "Uhm... bad time?"

"Yes" They all said at the same time. 

"Whoa, okay, what happened here?" 

Virgil started trying to explain, but his voice kept getting more distorted as he got more upset and he gave up trying to explain, looking at the others. 

"Wrath... he- he took Logan, and... we think he's hurting him.." Janus said, trying to sound like his normal self and failing, sounding very shaky and like he was crying. Which, to. be fair, he was. 

"WHAT?!" Remus screamed. "WE NEED TO FIND HIM!"

"We know, Remus..."

"Where could he be?"

"Well, Wrath's room, but that seems a bit too obvious." Janus said. 

"We could check there" Patton suggested. 

"We can't let Thomas go there." Virgil said, trying his best to make his voice sound normal, though it was still layered. 

"You're right. Thomas, please stay here" Janus said.

"Wha- I want to help!" 

"No, if you're there, then we'll start to be affected like we were in Virge's room." Patton said, using the stern dad voice.

Thomas sighed. "Keep me posted please?" 

"We will"

The sides looked at each other, then all sunk out. 

* * *

Meanwhile

Logan woke up hours later, stomach still in pain, blood all over him. 

"Oh, goodie! You're awake! More fun time!"

Logan made a pained noise and closed his eyes again.

"Oh, no, none of that. I have some more things to do!"

He pulled Logan up and sat him down in a chair, clamps closing around his arms and legs so he couldn't move

Wrath brought out a remote. "Oh boy, this'll be fun."

He realized what was about to happen a split second before it did. He tried to scream as an electric shock ran through his body, but nothing but a strangled sob came out. His vocal cords, no doubt, were fucked from all the screaming he'd been doing. Wrath then turned up the level of the electricity, which was even more painful. Once it stopped for the second time, his head fell against his chest, sobbing. Those sobs turned into whimpers as he was shocked again. 

He couldn't tell how long this went on. Minutes, Hours, Days, Years, he couldn't tell. All he could say was the pain was worse every time. He couldn't figure out how to get it to stop, he just wanted to go home, he just wanted out, he didn't even care if the others were looking, he didn't care whether they cared or not, he just wanted to go back and get away from the pain. 

Wrath laughed gleefully. "This is so fun! Isn't it, Logie?" Logan couldn't muster any sounds or movement, so he just stayed still. "Answer me!" Wrath shouted, shocking him again. He sobbed more, shaking a lot at this point, and quickly shook his head the best he could. "Oh, that's always the answer I love to hear." Wrath smirked. 

Logan was hungry, he was exhausted, he was dehydrated, he didn't know how to get out of this. He was losing hope.

Just as he was about to get shocked again, he heard voices. The voices of the others. His eyes shot open. 

"Shit..." Wrath muttered. He then turned to Logan, a furious look on his face. "Stay here, Stay quiet, or this gets 10 times worse than it already is, got me?" Logan nodded. 

Wrath walked towards the door. 

"Ah, sides, what can I do for you?"

"Where is Logan!?" That was Roman's voice. 

"Oh, around. I came here to get away from his awful whimpering, it was so annoying." Wrath lied with ease.

"Bring us to him, or I will stab you with this sword!" Roman shouted. 

"No, I don't think I will."

There was the glint of metal, then gasps. 

"Ro!" That was Patton

"Roman?" Virgil asked.

Logan could gather that Wrath had probably stabbed Roman. He sighed. He would cry, but he didn't think he had any tears left in him. He opened his eyes, when he saw a figure walking in the door that definitely wasn't Wrath. Whichever side it was had taken advantage of the chaos and snuck inside. 

As the side got closer, he saw it was Janus. His eyes widened and he made a small noise to alert the previous dark side to his presence. Janus' eyes fell on him, and he paled. Logan's eyes were bloodshot, tear tracks streaming down his face, which was blotchy and covered in blood. The fact his mouth was sewed shut was enough to make Janus want to vomit, but he didn't as he took in the cuts and stab spots and badly sewed, bloody, stitches all over his body. He quietly unclamped the arm and leg holders and pulled Logan up, sinking out to his room. 

Logan managed to choke out what sounded like a 'thank you' as Janus put him on his bed, before he passed out. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e  
> pain  
> whoopdedoo


End file.
